


Myths and Legions: Makes and Models

by popgothika



Series: Myths and Legions [4]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popgothika/pseuds/popgothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character list with vaguely humorous descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myths and Legions: Makes and Models

Wolves:

Tom Conrad (Alpha) (his wolf is black for some reason)  
Ian Crawford (Beta) (Ian just wants a hug)  
Spencer Smith (Omega) (it's the hips)  
Adam Levine (Beta) (he lost his pack in Canada, actually lost them. He's not that great of a werewolf. Still better than Ryan though.)

Z Berg (Alpha) (forgets to take out the trash)  
Tennessee Thomas (Beta) (can't cook)  
Victoria Asher (Beta) (should probably just give up on dating and become a nun)

Ryan Ross (Unaffiliated) (Beta) (he's a good boy who wants sandwiches and to join in hot, nasty threeways)  
Jamia Nestor (Unaffiliated) (Alpha) (she's unamused by your bullshit)  
Katy Perry (Unaffiliated) (Alpha) (she doesn't have a pack because she likes cats)

Vamps:

Josh Dun (isn't Bella Swan)  
Travis McCoy (ancient vamp and also maybe a mob leader)

Fae:

All the Alexes (sans Suarez) (Light Court) (they get high a lot and don't do much else)

Brendon Urie (Pixie fucker that glitters so much he should really carry a vacuum) (Dark Court)

Ryland Blackington (is exiled from both Courts on account of his mixed heritage)

Witches: 

Greta Salpeter (hedgewitch) (collects orphans, it's her fault there's so many Alexes)  
Jon Walker (potions) (collects boyfriends and coffee mugs)

Curse Casters: 

Mike Carden (inconviences, mostly, but also occasionally causes natural disasters)

Frankie Jonas (death, death everywhere. and also plagues. which cause more death.)

Spell Casters: 

Nick Jonas (knowledge and music)

Kevin Jonas (usually just sticks to helping people find lost things even though he loses his stuff constantly)

Joe Jonas (lust and love)

Alex Suarez (meddles, doesn't have a speciality)

Demigods:

Pete Wentz - Morpheus' son. (legit Mr. Sandman, has insomnia and occasionally sneezes sand)

Butch Walker - Loki's illegitimate son with Medusa (he didn't get any cool powers though, just mischief)

Adam Siska - Not really sure. Some ancient sun god. (look up sun gods later)

Others:

Michael Guy Chislett - Selkie (accidentally ended up enamoured with Butch even though the bastard took his fucking skin)

Gabe Saporta - Cobra worshiping future see-er with *magic* (also legit gets possessed by the Cobra on occasion, usually when Bill does *things* but it's okay cause Bill's into it)

Patrick Stump - Siren (he digs the backseat and vampires)

William Beckett - Siren/Incubus/Fae (promiscuously endearing, scared of any snake that's not Gabe)

Shane Valdez - Magic Photographer (no one knows what it means but he's not important so it doesn't really matter)

Sean Van Vleet - Dragon (rawr) 

Andrew "The Butcher" Mrotek - Ink Master (specializes in armour tattoos and has the weirdest crush on Abe Lincoln)

Andy Hurley - Hunter (not a dick)

Cash Colligan - Hunter (is a dick) 

Matt Mixon - Hunter (wants Andy's dick)

Taylor Swift - Succubus (sucks the dick)

Mark Eshelman - Gypsy/Witchboy (why he pays rent with Josh and Tyler is a mystery, he's never home)

Ke$ha - Demon cannibal chick that most people avoid (has a thing for Andy Hurley)

Mickey Avalon - Incubus (is Jewish though, for some reason)

Bebe Rexha - Skin Walker (the scary kind)

Hey Chris Gutierrez - Half Dragon and half Fae (you want information, you go to him. His treasure is a Chinese luck cat figurine)

Nate Novarro - Exorcist (not a religious man but it's a living)

Joe Trohman - Gorgon (he feeds his hair twice a week, an no, he's not Butch's half brother. they're cousins.)

Demi Lovoto - Necromancer (she found out when she was ten and her goldfish died and she brought it back to life)

Dallon Weekes - Harpy/Dragon (he's very upset about the fact that Pete won't stop calling him "Talon" Weekes ever since the Nail Filing Incident)

Selena Gomez - Wendigo (so. hungry. like, all the time.)

Jenna Black - Angel (she doesn't golf)

Debby Ryan - Wood Nymph (she's allergic to Birch)

Maja Ivarsson - Harpy (she's only half but the other half is unknown cause her mom didn't ask before she ate her dad, so we're sticking with just Harpy)

Taylor Lautner - Mermaid (he drinks a lot of salt water)

Tyler Joseph - Fae? (maybe? no one is really sure. all I know is he likes pretty dresses and sometimes flowers bloom where he walks.)


End file.
